LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. PLEASE ONLY PUBLISH NEWS THAT IS OF WIDER INTEREST RATHER THAN LISTING ALL COMMON BIRDS. LONDON OWL SURVEY: Details [[London_Bird_Club_Wiki:Community_portal|'HERE']] ---- 'Wednesday 4th January 2012' *Belair Park, Dulwich: 1 Little Owl, 2m Shoveler, Nuthatch, 9 Redwing, c20 Siskin (Tom Smith) *Bow Creek: 4 Redshank, Kingfisher, 2 Shelduck, Tufted Duck, 48 Teal (John Archer) *Brunel Bicentennary Gardens (Uxbridge): 2 Kestrel, m Bullfinch, c20 Lesser Redpoll (Nigel Sluman) *Crossness: Water Pipit, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, Rock Pipit, Green Sandpiper, Peregrine, Cetti's Warbler, c300 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). *East India Dock Basin: female Pintail, 11 Shelduck, 19 Tufted Duck, 136 Teal, Kingfisher, c20 Linnets, Peregrine on the Dome (John Archer) *M25: Red Kite 1 kilometre E of Junction 22 (John Colmans) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Fieldfare, 1 Redwing, Mistle Thrush & Great Spotted Woodpecker heard, pr Peregrine Falcon (Nathalie Mahieu). *Northaw Great Wood: 4 Marsh Tit, including a pair; 10+ Coal Tit; 5 Nuthatch; 6 Treecreeper; 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 19 Goldcrest; 36 Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Birches; 3(1m,2f) Bullfinch (Robert Callf). *St James's Park: 3 Teal, 2 Egyptian Geese & 3 Grey Herons (Andrew Self) *Saffron Avenue Pond, East India Dock Business Park: Kingfisher (John Archer). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Green Sandpiper c100 Lapwing, 2 Tree Sparrow, 2 Yellowhammer, 4 Reed Bunting, c90 Chaffinch. (Steve Blake) 'Tuesday 3rd January 2012' *Alexandra Park : 1 Water Rail (Conservation Pond), 3 Shoveler (1 male and 2 female) on Wood Green Reservoir (James Palmer). *Battersea Park: 1 Peregrine (corner near Chelsea Bridge) lake in storm 150 Tufted Duck, disorientated Cormorants flying in to roost in rain storm, 6 Shoveler, 2pr Gadwall, 70 Woodpigeon, no gulls only high up (Michael Mac). *Bromley-by-Bow: 2 Chiffchaff (including the tristis/eastern type one which was very elusive in the rain this morning but calling), Kingfisher, Green Sandpiper, 12 Teal (they don't like the scummy water coming out of the flood tanks), Tufted Duck (Stuart Fisher) *Brookmill Park: drake Mandarin & male Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 6 adult Yellow-legged Gull, 82 Golden Plover, 54 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Curlew, 8 Ringed Plover, 62 Redshank, 450 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). *Greenwich Park: 1 Fieldfare, 3 Redwings, 10 Mistle Thrushes, 1 Sparrowhawk (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *St George's Wharf, Vauxhall: 1 Peregrine over river (Michael Mac). *Tower Bridge: Great Crested Grebe just upriver from bridge on south side, 825am. Kestrel 13.25 (James A). 'Monday 2nd January 2012' * Bentley Priory: Goosander, Buzzard, c30 Siskins and 50 + Redwings. (Joe Dickens) Blackcap, Mistle Thrush, Fieldfare, Coal tit (Alan Lewis) * Brent Reservoir: 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull again (Andrew Self) * Canonhill Common: 1 male Pergrine. (J.Dickerson) * Cheshunt - Bury Green (TL351015) - W of A10 & N of B198 near 'Maxwells West': @12.45pm 600+ (lost count at 450!) Golden Plover - view from lay-by immediately N of A10/B198 roundabout (Nigel May). * Crossness: adult Caspian Gull and 2 Brent Geese still off Golf Centre late morning, 3+ Yellow-legged Gulls (adult and 2+ 2nd winters), Ruddy x Common Shelduck hybrid (John Archer). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 51 species recorded, Grey Wagtail , Common Snipe,Pheasant, 2 Jackdaw, 7 Rook , poss Chiffchaff. ( V.Halley-Frame ). * East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: 3 Shelduck, female Pintail, 122 Teal, 15 Tufted Duck, 11 Redshank, 4 Common Sandpiper, 2 Kingfisher, c.40 Linnet, 3 Reed Bunting (Gary A James, Marco Johnson, Nick Tanner). * Forest Hill: A pair of Tawny Owls calling between 1:15am - 1:30am in tree outside bedroom window in Eliot Bank (Ernie Thomason) * Grays riverside, RM17: adult Kittiwake downriver mid morning (James A) * Greenland Dock: brief visit - usual sp, 3 Great Crested Grebes, 1 Cormorant (Joe beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) * Grovelands Park (Southgate): 1 male Firecrest, feeding in Holly, 13:37 - 13:45 hrs; 1 Little Grebe; 2(m&f) Egyptian Goose; 30(20m,10f) Mandarin Duck, 16:00 hrs; 16(11m,5f) Shoveler; 2 male Pochard; 19(11m,8f) Tufted Duck; 1 Sparrowhawk; 2(m&f) Great Spotted Woodpecker, together; 1 Nuthatch; 2 Goldcrest; 18+ Redwing (Robert Callf). * Hampstead Heath: 14 Fieldfare, 20+ Redwing, 8 Siskin, 7 Gadwall, 1 Shoveler, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, 2 Green Woodpecker, 4 Greater Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Goldcrest, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Pied Wagtail (Chris Bird) * Hilfield Park Reservoir: Little Gull, 1st winter (Derek Turner). * Kew Gardens: Bar-headed goose on the lake in front of the Palm House (Peter Hart) * Lea Valley - Cornmill Meadows: 23 Siskin + usual large flock several hundred strong audible from depths of Gunpowder Mills alder plantation, 6 Wigeon, 1 Shoveler, c50 Teal, 12 Lapwing, Goldfinch, Goldcrest (Nigel May). * London WWT: 1 Bittern, c.5 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Stonechat, 1 Pintail, 1 Jack Snipe, Cetti's Warbler (M Bournat & others) * Lonsdale Reservoir: 3 Pochard, 10 Shoveler, 20 flyover Redwing, Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe (M Bournat) * Regent's Park: 3 Egyptian Goose, 2 Gadwall, 4 Mandarin Duck, 4 Red-crested Pochard, 3 Stock Dove, 1 Song Thrush (Gavin Charles). * Richmond Park: 10 Egyptian Geese, 121 Gadwall, 54 Wigeon, 7 Red-crested Pochard, Buzzard high over Pen Pond Plantation mobbed by Crow + drifted south 12.10; same or another Buzzard low over woods opp. Pembroke Lodge 13.30 putting up couple hundred Woodies, 2 Grey Wagtail, f Stonechat (Neil Anderson) * Surrey Water: Female Sparrowhawk over (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3 Goosanders,(Lockwood res).(Pete Lambert).To remove ads use firefox,greasemonkey.userscripts.org (Install cleaner wikia). (Kevin j Mcmanus). * Waterworks N.R: Water rail, 14 snipe, 10 teal, 2 meadow pipits over. (Jamie Partridge) * South Weald Park: 5 Goosander - '''3 Drakes +2 Redheads.(Dave Morrison). * Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, Black-necked Grebe, juv Shag, drake Scaup, Shelduck and 2 Water Pipits (Andrew Verrall but many observers). * Thorney CP: Little Egret, Red Kite over, 11 Cormorants, 2 Gadwall, 30+ Pochards, Green Woodpecker, Little Grebe, Stock Dove Over, Siskin. (Sue Giddens). * Tyttenhanger GP: 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Peregrine, 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Red Kite,1 Tree Sparrow, 5 Bullfinch, 12 Lesser Redpoll, 7 Yellowhammer (Neville Smith). * Wormwood Scrubs: 1 ad winter '''Mediterranean Gull on the pitches & a Peregrine landed on nearby Trellick Tower. Happy New Year from all The Scrubbers! (David Lindo) 'Sunday 1st January 2012' *Alexandra Park: Peregrine SE at 8:30, Fieldfare 2, Redwing 31, Shoveler 3 (Andrew Gardener) *Barking Bay: Water Rail. 50 Fieldfare, 100+ Black Tailed Godwits, 2 Dark Bellied Brent Geese, '''14 Curlew, Grey Wagtail and 40+ Redshank. (Paul Hawkins & Dave Morrison) *Brent Reservoir: 57 species (same as on 1/1/11) inc 4 Ruddy Duck, Wigeon, Yellow-legged Gull, 32 Fieldfare, 20 Redwing & 2 Jackdaw (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park: drake Mandarin, Kingfisher, singing Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam & John Bushell) *Crane Park Island NR, Whitton: Water Rail, 2 Siskin, 20+ Goldfinch, c. 25 Redwing, Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit (Iain Darbyshire). *Crossness: adult Caspian Gull, 2 Brent Geese, 2 1st winter Yellow-legged Gulls, Common Buzzard, Rock Pipit, 200 Fieldfares, Chiffchaff, Cetti's Warbler (John Archer & Richard Bonser). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 61 species in 7 hrs ( inc Feral Rock Dove ). Cetti's Warbler, Water Rail, Little Egret, 2 Egyptian Geese, 3 Ad Great Black-backed Gull inc 1 with red colour ring on left leg, 3-4 Goldcrest, 2 Reed Bunting, Kingfisher, 2 Jackdaw, 2 Bullfinch, 12+ Stock Dove. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East India Dock Basin area: 4 Shelduck, 91 Teal, Pintail, Peregrine, 4 Redshanks, 1 Common Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 45 linnet. (Gary A James). 132 Teal, 11 Tufted Duck, Scandinavian Herring Gull, Yellow-legged Gull (Nick Tanner). *Greenwich Park: 2 male Pheasants in the deer enclosure, 5+Coal Tits (Conrad Ellam & John Bushell) *London Wetland Centre: Highlights were 1 Bittern, 1 Peregrine, 2 drake Pintail, 2 Stonechat (Bill Haines). And small flock of Linnet and '''Twite in the Wildside area (W.Marks) *Osterley Park: Stonechat 2, Fieldfare c30, Redwing c40,Teal 3, Pochard 2, Treecreeper 1 (surprisingly elusive here though probably a resident breeder, thanks to M.Royal for directions). Also a Weasel c10 feet up a tree!? (K.Fisher). *Ruislip Woods: Buzzard, 80+ mobile Redwing, c10 Lesser Redpoll (Neil Anderson) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, 2 Smew (redheads), Black necked Grebe, Shag, Scaup and 2 Water Pipits (Jim and Tony Sweetland) *Trent Park: 1 Woodcock, flushed, 10:50 hrs., Camlet Moat (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Wanstead Flats: 17 Gadwall, 7 Tufted Duck, c. 20 Shoveler, 7 Teal, 11 Greylag Goose, 4 Stock Dove, 5 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark, 10 + Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, singing Song and Mistle Thrush, Peregrine Falcon. Kestrel, 2 Greater Black-backed Gull (Tim Harris/Jonathan Lethbridge/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2-3 Firecrest, 4+ Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 2 Sparrowhawk, Reed Bunting, 27 Lesser Redpoll, 10 + Siskin, 5 Bullfinch, 7 Little Grebe, 8 Grey Heron, Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher, Water Rail, 30 + Redwing, 8 Egyptian Goose, 68 Gadwall, 5 Shoveler, 73 Tufted Duck (Tim Harris/Jonathan Lethbridge/Nick Croft) 'Archived News' News from previous months/years